User blog:LostInWarblerland/iOMG part 2
iOMG Part Two Part one ______________________Sams POV_______________________________ "Sorry" I said 'It's cool" Freddie replied, still in shock. "I need to clear my head" Freddie said "I need some Fried Chicken" I replied and started to walk away, i looked up to see Carly looking through the window, clearly shocked I opened the door and she tried to talk "Carls not now, Please" I said and walked out the classroom. I walked till I found a classroom at the front of the school, for a easy exit if needed "OUT!!" I screamed at the kids working in there, they took one look at me and ran, I sat on a chair at the back of the room 'Maybe I was wrong' I thought to myself 'About everthing, maybe I shouldn't have kissed him, ohhh what if he hates me now, oh stupid feelings' you know that this is Jades fault. _________________Flashback______________ 2 Weeks earlier. Carly had a new Boyfriend, and she found out that he was dating some chick called Tori Vega, and Carly was upset so she took us all the way to wherever just to get him back and shout at Tori, when we got there we met Tori's friends Andre, Cat, Beck, Jade, Robbie,Rex and Tori's sister Trina also their crazy teacher Sikowitz, Freddie made friends with Beck and Robbie, Spencer made friends with Sikowitz, Carly made friends with Andre and I made friends with Cat, Trina and Jade. The first thing Rex did was tell me I was "Smokin hot" so I ripped his head off and Freddie apologised for me saying I don't go well with puppets which upset Robbie more stating "Rex isn't a puppet". After all the mayhem, Carly and Tori made up and Carly offered to let everyone star on iCarly, so they came back with us. We were all getting ready for iCarly, when Freddie started to talk to Carly while Tori was talking to Beck, Jade who was sat next to me looked very jelous "Its hard isn't it? Watching the boy you love talk to someone prettier and nicer than you." Jade said looking at me "I don't know what you mean" I replied, she smiled "I've seen the way you look at Freddie, and the way he looks at you, it reminds me of me and Beck when we where younger, we used to argue all the time until one day I kissed him, and I'm so glad I did cause if I didn't by now he'd be with Tori and I don't know where I'd be, so Sam I'm telling you this because I like you and we're alike in so many reasons, you need to tell him how you feel or you'll get hurt" she said, I looked at her "He loves Carly and he always will" I said sadly, Jade touched my arm " I will never tell anyone your secret" she said, I smiled "and I will never tell anyone that you gave a sickly sweet speech" I said and she laughed then we hugged. Before everyone left we exchanged numbers and promised to call each other from time to time. __________________End Flashback____________________ That and Carlys speech mde me kiss him and now I've probably ruined our friendship. I was torn out of my thoughts by a knock on the door. Part one done, next will be Carlys POV then Freddie and then Spencers. Category:Blog posts